memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed non-humanoids (23rd century)
Some unidentified non-humanoid species observed in the 23rd century. Alfa 177 canine The Alfa 177 canine was a species of dog native to the planet Alfa 177. It was very similar to an Earth dog, with the exception of a on its head, a scaled backbone, and thin gold e sprouting from its head. In 2266, a specimen of this species was brought aboard the . After the transporter became infected with a yellow magnetic dust from the planet, the crew unknowingly tried to beam the canine back down to the surface of Alfa 177. The animal rematerialized as two different dogs: one, very gentle and shy, and the other very angry and dangerous, who would try to bite anyone who came near it, so that it had to be put in a box in the transporter room. After the crew came to believe that they had repaired the transporter, they tried reintegrating the two. Although the procedure itself appeared to be a success, the animal was found dead, possibly due to the shock of reintegration. ( ) The stuffed head of an Alfa 177 canine was on display in Trelane's mansion on Gothos. ( ) Background information This animal was originally to have been "a small, mild sheep-like creature," described that way in the first draft story outline for . There, the animal was described as being held and briefly petted by Kirk in the installment's teaser. In a memo from Robert Justman to Gene Roddenberry (dated ), Justman admitted, "I feel we don't need this creature for two reasons. Firstly, I don't know how we create this creature, unless we take a dog and shave its hair off in some way or other to make it look different." The other reason for Justman's reluctance to accept the animal was that he felt its duplication by the transporter revealed to the Enterprise crew too early that the transporter was producing doubles of whichever individual went through it, a fact Kirk and Spock were attempting to hide from the crew later in the outline. In the revised story outline of "The Enemy Within", this animal was initially described as "a small, gentle, dog-like creature." Also, it was still portrayed as being held and briefly petted by Kirk in the episode's teaser. After reading the revised outline, Robert Justman devised a plan that would canonically account for the animal's similarity to a dog. In a memo he wrote Gene Roddenberry (dated ), Justman stated, "I finally solved my own internal problem with determining what the gentle creature is like that Kirk holds, which later appears in the story." Justman continued by proposing that, instead of making it an extraterrestrial animal, the writing staff could have the creature be one of multiple "Earth specimens" which were being collected by the Enterprise, having been deposited on the alien planet earlier in order to test how habitable the planet was. "Therefore, the small, gentle, dog-like creature which Kirk holds and pets briefly can, in actuality, be a dog," Justman suggested. In two different scenes from the revised draft of the teleplay for "The Enemy Within" (submitted shortly before ), the aggressive double of the animal was described as "growling savagely with its fangs bared." In a later scene, one of the dog-like creatures was rematerialized, then wandered around, a glazed look in its eyes, before it suddenly collapsed in a heap. By 1 June 1966, two identical-looking dogs were found to play the alien animal, the idea that it be a Terran dog having been dropped. In a memo Robert Justman wrote John D.F. Black regarding a revised draft of the script of "The Enemy Within" (the memo was dated 1 June 1966), Justman pondered, "Do you think that something ought to be said in dialogue with regard to the small dog-like creature that North is carrying?" Later in the same memo, Justman remarked, "It is very difficult for us to get two completely matching animals that we can change to make look like space dogs, and yet be trained enough in all respects to give us the varying responses that we need. The two matching dogs that we have found are odd looking enough, once they have been helped by Freddie Phillips. However, it just so happens that neither of these animals will really charge the camera, or anything else for that matter. We can get them to look as if they are snarling and get some barks out of one of them, but insofar as charging goes, I think we'd better throw that idea away. We might get a little bit, but not too much. Of course, we could solve part of the problems of this animal by establishing ... that they have already tranquilized the vicious animal and it is available for work with the others in the Transporter Room. This also solves the problem of shooting the darn thing with a hand phaser and making the audience understand that we have just stunned it and not killed it. Also know you this, that every time we have to show the animal knocked out, it is going to cost us a hundred dollars for a veterinarian and an injection. This, in addition to the cost of rental of the animals and trainer's fees." Another sequence that Justman, in the memo to Black, doubted the canine performers would be capable of was the weaving around with eyes glazed, then abruptly collapsing on command. As a result, Justman instead suggested the alien creature might be already deceased upon rematerialization. Justman also criticized a subsequent reappearance of the dog, asking, "Why do we have to see the dead dog in this sequence?" The description of the animal in the final draft script of "The Enemy Within" (dated 8 June 1966) was exactly the same as that in the episode's revised story outline apart from omitting the word "gentle." By the time the final draft teleplay was written, the animal was held, at the start of the episode, by Sulu (who replaced the never-before-seen character of North during the episode's development) and was no longer to be held by Kirk in the teaser, but was briefly petted by him, precisely as happens in the episode. In a letter of script notes from Spock actor Leonard Nimoy to Gene Roddenberry (dated 8 June 1966), Nimoy commented it was odd that "the death of the dog is connected only to Kirk's problem" and implied that he believed the dog's death should be more clearly connected, additionally, to the plight of the away team on Alfa 177. The headpiece of the dog's costume was used for the sequence when the dog rematerializes dead, in the failed transporter attempt, and was later reused as one of Trelane's trophies. According to Star Trek Maps (p. 22), the species name given to this animal was Canis Alfa. Lactra VII biting insect Doctor Leonard McCoy attributed Nancy Randolph's malaria-type infection to an insect bite in 2269. ( ) Multi-eyed alien A painting with a member of this species with many small black eyes underneath two large eyes hung in Dr. Leonard McCoy's sickbay aboard the for some time. ( ) Nibiru wildlife In the alternate reality, the planet Nibiru was home to several animal species. Riding animal This animal was a large friendly quadruped, capable of standing on both two or four legs. It could be used as a riding animal by humanoids. In 2258, a startled stunned one of these creatures, much to 's dismay, as they could have ridden it to escape a mob of angry Nibirans. ( ) 759821415062&set a.754041662732.1073741834.43101825&type 3&theater but the final model was a modified version of the Drakoulias from . "We gave it a shave and a spray tan," remembered Paul Kavanagh, "and we re-rigged it with some new techniques we've developed to handle quadropeds, which gave us better animation controls." (Cinefex, No. 134, p. 77) According to the website FXGuide, the filmmakers dubbed the Nibiran version of the animal "Niborilla". http://www.fxguide.com/featured/star-trek-into-darkness-vfx-makes-it-so/ However, according to Cinefex (No. 134, p. 77), this name is spelt "Nibirilla".|The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals has an image of a Domesticated Niborilla as card #45.}} Tree creature This small anemone-like creature, which had many small legs and retractable tentacles or feelers, could be found moving through Nibiran trees. ( ) Nibiru fish The oceans on Nibiru contained fish, some of which could grow quite large, like this giant fish who passed the observation bridge window while the parked on the ground of the ocean. ( ) Nimbus horses On Nimbus III, horned animals resembling horses were used as riding animals by the Galactic Army of Light. ( ) Trelane's collection Alligator-like creatures The head of two alligator-like creatures with pig-like ears hung on Trelane's wall in his 19th century house.( ) File:Alligator, The squire of Gothos.jpg|An Alligator-like lifeform File:Trelanes alligator 2, The squire of Gothos.jpg|Another one Bird-like creature An Avian looking creature was displayed at Trelane's mansion. ( ) Yellow creature In an alternate reality, one young Vulcan was studying the image of a yellow creature, which moved as if it was either flying or swimming, inside a skill dome. ( ) Background information Vulcan creature A deleted scene from showed a multilegged creature crawling by in an establishing shot of Sarek's home. Only a rough render was seen in the released version of this scene. Unnamed non-humanoids (23rd century) Unnamed non-humanoids (23rd century)